Project Summary ? Fauxsee Innovations, LLC The objective of this project is to assess the efficacy and usability of an electronic travel aid (ETA) called Roboglasses (developed through an NSF SBIR grant) in reducing head and upper body injuries sustained by blind people who currently use a cane and/or guide dog for mobility. Canes and dogs only provide information about ground-level obstructions and existing ETAs are intrusive, convey limited information content, and require a steep learning curve to master. Our Roboglasses solution provides a new approach to obstacle detection/ avoidance designed to address these shortcomings and improve the safety and efficiency of independent travel for blind users. Our approach uses a simple, hands-free solution that provides a new channel of haptic communication to convey environmental information to the user in an intuitive, silent, and easy-to-use manner. The Roboglasses ETA, worn like a pair of sunglasses, frees the hands to use the dog, hold a cane or other object; it delivers detailed information about the location, distance and direction of obstacles using an unobtrusive haptic interface where learning is natural and intuitive, vs. requiring cognitive effort and prolonged training. As the sensing and delivery of haptic information is coupled to the head rather than the hand as is the case with other ETAs, it provides better perceptual coupling with distance/directional cues and more natural information related to the user's direction of movement. This project proposes to build four advanced models of the Roboglasses ETA and conduct in-depth human trials with 20 totally blind adults to determine if the new ETA significantly improves protection of these users from head and upper body injuries during navigation. Additional experiments will refine interface parameters and usability characteristics to ensure the system is optimized for blind users and includes their input in the design process. Adopting this human-centered, iterative design approach is rare in ETA development but ensures that the end product is likely to be accepted and adopted by the target demographic. The experimental trials combine lab-based empirical procedures and qualitative user feedback based on meticulously planned testing environments. The environments use obstacles that mimic real-life hazards that frequently cause upper body and head injuries to blind people. An initial sequence of tests will be conducted to optimize interface usability and ensure adherence to good human factors design. ETA sensor data, video recording and behavioral performance on temporal and error measures, and survey responses will be analyzed and correlated to improve device design and for publication of results to advance ETA science. Two members of the research team are blind: Brandon Foshee, Fauxsee's president, and Dr. Nicholas Giudice, an expert in Orientation and Mobility techniques and assistive technology design. This first-hand phenomenology is lacking in most research and development efforts of assistive technologies but is critical for establishing user needs and for understanding what works and doesn't work in an ETA, insight that will guide all aspects of system design and evaluation.